A Valentine special
by Bleo
Summary: Summary: It's Valentine's day. Misa came to the headquarters to retrieve Light. In cooperation with Mania-chan, she and I actually wrote this. Hope you guys enjoy it. Pairing? Of course, it's LightXL. ENJOY! ONESHOT


"Click" the sound of the stammering key echoed in the room. Everyone was working as usual, still trying to have any sort of lead of the kira case. Everyone was giving their full devotion to their work, except for light yagami. Surprisingly enough, he was finding it difficult to concentrate or even pretending to work given that he pretty much knows that actually he is helping them to catch himself. Why was he having trouble focus? He never had any trouble before. He tried to maintain in focus but more and more, he found himself fixing his view on the jet black haired detective next to him.

Sensing the presence of attention, L began to speak. "Is something the matter, Raito-kun?"

Light snap back to reality, alert when he caught himself still staring

The voice somehow sounded intimidating to him, outlining the trace of uneasiness.

He intentionally coughs to wrap the obvious embarrassment and replied, "nothing ryuzaki. I was just thinking about…."

"About what?" asked L eagerly, biting his thumb.

"About kira of course." Light replied plainly.

"Oh."

He scoffed, returning back to the computer screen in front of him with disappointment. Light sneered at his triumph of making the famous detective disappointed, which was clearly expressed in his tone.

The headquarters was back to its usual busy schedule when suddenly; misa barged in through the entrance.

"Light-kun! Happy Valentines Day! 3" she shouted announcing her usual affection towards light. Everyone stopped and stared at her strangely, oblivious to the fact that it is Valentine's Day. She approached light and glommed him to the floor. Light twitched slightly, feeling both surprised and annoyed.

"Light! Happy Valentine's Day! Let's go somewhere together! On a date like you promised! Just you and me 3"

"Can't you see I am busy now?" he said, looking at her. "Yes, but its valentine's day. I don't understand why any of you are still working right now when you are clearly needed at home to celebrate the most beautiful event." She eyed everyone in the room, unhappy to see how much people take no interest in the occasion.

"But we have important work to do, we couldn't possibly neglect work just because of that one occasion," said Matsuda.

"No, we would be disloyal to our devotion on the kira case," Mr. Yagami added

"Well, don't waste your time!" misa shouted angrily. "I bet kira is going to be too busy celebrating Valentine's Day anyway!" she scoffed at everyone, folding her arms angrily.

Everyone exchanged a curious glance, then turning to L who was still loyally staring at the screen. They waited for quiet sometimes, in hope that the team leader would be selfless enough to consider Misa's conception of Valentine's Day.

"Well?" Matsuda broke the moment of judgment.

"I think Misa is right. I think you all should take the day off", he said, reflecting a bit of sadness in his voice.

"What!"

"Really?"

"Yes, I agree with misa. I have no right to keep you all enclosed here when you should obviously be with your love ones. It would be selfish of me to deprive you from your lives."

"Oh Ryuzaki! You understand!!!" she happily hugged L from behind, showing her overjoyed reaction towards his decision. Unlike misa, every male in the room responded to his declaration with awkward and strange stares. Not bothering to question further, they left the headquarters with unpleased feelings.

Only light was left standing there with misa tugging his arms excitedly.

"Ryuzaki, are you can manage handling this case alone?"

L tilted his head, looking at light with a sheepish smile curving on his lips. "I am pretty much use to it Raito-kun."

Light just looked at him with his eyes still focusing on the detective, as if he was expecting for reconsideration, but L just sat there silently as misa successfully dragged light out the door. From the corner of his eyes, L could see the door behind him closed, leaving him all alone in the dark, empty room with nothing but the still life around him.

He let out a small sigh. "Bye Raito-kun", he whispered to himself.

"Ah Raito, isn't this romantic. To be alone without any one to interrupt us. I always…." Misa continued to rabble but none of her words was taken in by light. He was too distracted about the thought of L.

"_What the hell was he thinking, trying to get rid of us like that? Is he stupid? No, that's not it; stupidity is something he clearly doesn't own but why he dismissed us all of a sudden? Why was he willing to neglect this case even for a day? But maybe this is a good thing. All the accusation of me being kira is starting to get on my nerve."_

"So, what do you think Raito? Raito? Raito!!!!" misa shouted, bringing light back to reality. He gaze cluelessly at misa but nodded anyway to whatever she was saying.

"Really? Yay! misa is happy that Raito agrees; let's go to the valentine's festival! This is going to be so much fun! " cried misa happily. Like a dog, he allowed misa to once again lead the way to wherever she takes him.

In a short while, they arrived at the festival. Nothing but couples crowded the streets, holding hands lovingly and leaning against each other. Light rolled his eyes while misa stared with pride, clinging to light protectively.

"_What the fuck is wrong with her!"_ light complained secretly in his head. Without patience, misa pulled him into the crowd, her eyes lit in delight as they pass the stall, going to each stall to choose a suitable present to give light. Letting her do her shopping, light stood there in the crowd, waiting for her to finish. But it wasn't long before misa disappeared. Light realized this and started to search for her, he dived into the crowd, pushing himself against the mass of people.

"_Where the hell is this girl? I couldn't blink for a second without her disappearing! Honestly! This is troublesome!" _light cursed in his head.

After an hour, he gave up his search and surprisingly, he was feeling rather exhausted. He then spots an empty bench and decided to rest for awhile. He leaned against it and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Having fun Raito-kun?" A voice spoke out beside him. He looked over his shoulders to see who the speaker is. A familiar figure with jet-black hair sat in a position that could only belong to a certain detective.

Light huffed a reply, pretty much reflecting his abhorrence. The detective curved a grin and turned his viewpoint back to the couples passing by in front of them.

"It's not an event that gets to you, just like Kira who has no mercy in him. That arouses my suspicion of you being Kira to 11 percent, Raito-kun".

"So you are saying that I am Kira just because I am trying to save myself from being crushed by the stampede", Light murmured. His tiredness of finding Misa was corresponding with his fatigue of listening to L's percentage modeling of him being Kira.

"It's very unprofessional of you to mutter something like that, Raito-kun", said L. Light examined the crowd to find the sign of Misa, but that didn't mean he was not paying attention to the detective. He wracked his head to lead L into another topic of discussion which was more light and irrelevant to the case.

"So, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the headquarters like a workaholic you are?" asked Light. L bit his thumb, searching the right words to explain himself for being there.

"Since everyone is gone, I don't think I will unravel anything new all on my own since we all know that Kira is very careful in his act. Since there is no prove that you are not Kira, you might use this time as your advantage and I might end up in grave, Raito-kun".

"But that is not the reason isn't it?" asked Raito, bombarding L who had been a little careless to slip a little depression in his tone.

"So, Ryuzaki. Who is your valentine? Is it Watari?"

L shook his head, warily looking in the distance. Although the question seemingly containing just purity, he was assuming that the question was mocking him.

"I am quite close to what they called as loner, Raito-kun", he said, feeling offended.

"Oh", Light retorted. He was glad that he was able to at least made L feels indignant. The detective could be described as cold but he still had his heart and the only thing he needed was a light to warm it. The brunette could record that as one of his winning point.

"Aren't Raito-kun supposed to be with Misa now?"asked L.

"She is somewhere in the crowd and is buying me a present".

"That is so sweet of her, Raito-kun. You might just need to appreciate her more after she gives you the present".

Then, there was a moment of silence between them. None of them wanted to continue the conversation since both of them knew that it would direct them to the topic on Misa, which is a topic that Light wanted to avert to avoid annoyance.

The white cotton like cloud altered into a gloomy grey, in seconds, blocking the sun from reaching the earth soil. L watched the droplets crash-landed on the rocky surface, gathering in the puddle on the swelling road, absorbing back the detective melancholy past. Conversely, it was the rain that brought back Light's voice to interrupt the stillness.

"Ryuzaki, we need to find shade from the rain", he suggested. L turned to him, acting like he wasn't paying attention to Light.

"I'm sorry, Raito-kun, but did you say something?" asked L. Uncertain if the question was a simulation, Light repeated, "Let's find a shade, Ryuzaki".

L stood up, tailing Light quietly. The rain reminded how lonely he was and how he longed to be filled with adoration. He had never really earned any and that was the only fixation he was lack off. Similar to like every valentine's days that passed by, he would be there to strive on being indifference. Nothing had change, nothing at all.

Both of them toddled to the nearest old bridge to shelter themselves from the shower. There was no one else there, as if being neglected for a long period. Light squeezed the water off from his shirt, unbuttoning the front of his shirt to provide more area for the shirt to dry faster. Of course, without the sunlight it sounded impossible but the wind was still there, humming cold melody and fleeting the shirt to carry of the liquid as vapors.

Science could explain almost everything but not emotions.

L squatted down and used the wall to support his back. He watched Light, realizing how handsome the boy had been all these while for the first time. It made him ponder of how a stunning person whose seems so pristine was actually on the wrong side of the law. Maybe he wasn't but L could not dismiss the notion for he was so sure that Light was indeed Kira. He couldn't let the emotion to be the barrier in between him and his suspect.

Detecting the stare, Light who had been showing his back all this while to L turned to look at the detective.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I can't keep my guard down, can I, Raito-kun?"

"Sometimes, I think you are lying, Ryuzaki. A real person will not keep his eyes fix on a person 24/7, unless he is attracted to the person in his observation", said Light.

"But that will not be true if the person is one of the suspects of the Kira case. You must remember that my percentage of you being Kira has never been depleted, Raito-kun", replied L.

L's dark eyes was immersing with the shadow in within of his hair perimeter. The black eyes were so dim and mysterious, emanating intensely the stain of isolation. It was hard for Light to understand him, not his logic but his sentiment.

"I'm not Kira, Ryuzaki. Ever wondered why you are still alive?" The last question was unplanned and it sounded so stupid because he knew the answer pretty well.

"I'm alive, Raito-kun because Raito-kun doesn't know my real name".

"Maybe not that. I'm just being sarcastic, Ryuzaki".

"I know that".

Light hunkered down and landed on the street. He chose to sit next to L where he could momentarily avoid the detectives close gaze. The sound of the rain was ringing in his ears, resonance of sympathy lies within. It was of that moment, he wished he had never agreed to come here with Misa to just ending up being wet and uncomfortable.

L was drenched as well but dampness didn't bother him. In the rain, he could at least feel the water dripping on his pale skin where he could suppose that the world was still in need of him; where all his sensory organ would still work other than his brain.

"What do you usually do on a day like this?" asked Light, wrecking the peace with his voice hammer.

"I don't think I can answer to that one, Raito-kun since it is involving my personal background", replied L.

"Is there anything that I can talk with you?"

"There is always science on the matter, Raito-kun".

"No! What I mean is something that other people will talk about. I want to take a break sometimes from science, Ryuzaki", groaned Light.

"The way you speak now is not the way I remember you to be, Raito-kun", replied L in his apathy tone. Light shut his eyes for a while. L was really getting to his nerve with no exact reasons.

"_What had gotten to me today?"_ he thought. He assumed that he was tired and that was why he was so pissed off.

The rain would stop sooner and Light hoped that Misa would not turn up so he could go home immediately as well as the thought of leaving L before something unexpected happened. However, the rain was still dripping heavy shower along with the thunder booming.

He should have watched the weather forecast the day before so that situation like this would not occur.

"Raito-kun".

"What, Ryuzaki?" he asked.

"Nothing", said L, digesting back the words he was about to utter. He stared at the graveled street.

"Is there anything that hesitate you, Ryuzaki?" asked Light.

"No concern, Raito-kun. It is nothing important".

"Might be important to you".

"In my life, the most important thing is my case".

Light twitched. He had had enough of this wild goose conversation. Every topic they touched would end up back to where they began, about L's suspicion of him being Kira. He wondered if there was a way he could bend the conversation, a discussion that involves nothing else but free talk.

Although it wasn't his style to accept pointless conversation, sometimes humans just need to have comfortable chat where they would not have to think much and neither slipping off their secrets.

Why he was craving to chat over something like that, he didn't know.

"Ryuzaki, you are lying".

"I'm not a liar, Raito-kun".

"Then, if you are not lying, why are you saying that nothing else is important other than the case?"

"Because Kira is still roaming out there and I need to catch him before there is no longer anyone existing in this world, Raito-kun".

"You are indeed a Kira lover", huffed Light and paused. He caught the sight of L jumping at the statement.

"What did you say, Raito-kun?" asked L. Light let out as slight grin. At least, the conversation was really bending somewhere else.

"You are a Kira lover. My line of reasoning is because no matter how you twist your idea, it will always end up on Kira and you said that I am Kira because you like me".

"That doesn't make sense, Raito-kun".

"It does to me. So, assume that I am Kira. Ever wondered how I will respond to you after knowing it?" asked Light. L stared intently at him, not able to catch up with Light predicament. The accusation of him being a Kira lover was really stunning him.

"You will kill me, Raito-kun", said L. Light rose up and faced L. Then, he squatted so that his eye level was the same as the detective. He stared into the dark eyes and smiled, baring his teeth as he shook his head.

Without warning, Light chinned up L's face, tracing L's lips outline with the tip of his fingers. Those cherry lips were standing out unspoiled against the pale cheeks. He drew closer, lusting to manipulate them. Once they were close enough, he pressed his lips against the detective's. Surprisingly, they were soft and soggy.

L was taken aback at first and pulled away himself from Light. "Kira would do that?" he asked.

"Well, that is if I were Kira. I don't know about anyone else", replied Light. The brunette anticipated his lips eagerly, reveling in the sugar tarnish as he grabbed L's waist. L didn't have to be polite. He placed his hands on Light's face, bringing it closer to his face. Light playfully salivated one of L's fingers, marking out with his tongue the contour outlines its surface.

The detective picked his dampened finger and smeared it on Light's face. He threw his other arm around Light's neck and heaved him closer. Avenging Light for stealing his first kiss, he bit the end of Light's mouth, leaving a slender flow of blood on its side. He pressed his lips on the others, fastening them in a passionate kiss.

L tilted his head sideways; his tongue was rushing against the detective's jaws. L didn't want to be defeated on the game. He equally returned it, beating against Light's tongue to take control. Realizing that L was trying to take control of the kiss, he matched his rival reimburse. He pressed on harder until the detective was leaning against the wall. Then, he drove L to stand; the rhythm of the pasting was not losing its pace.

They paused for the need of air, watching each other with meticulousness.

"Where were we just now?" asked Raito, pulling L closer.

"We're on the topic of Kira, Raito-kun", reminded L.

"Well, what is your opinion of Kira now, Ryuzaki?"

"He's quite good at making out with his nemesis", L purred. Light smiled and teasing L's lips with his tongue, desiring to continue. L, foreseeing Light's intention, pressed his lips against the other. Switching their position, they turned- Light against the wall and L was patronizing against him.

Light lured his fingers in between the jet black hairs, plotting out the texture of the cording hair yet soft and nice to touch, dancing verbally against each other. Nemesis or not, the moment was for them to occupy alone under the shelter of the bridge, heating up the warmth against the cold breeze and when the rain stopped, they stopped too with L back to the wall and Light before him, unraveling the new rainbow in between each other. The brunette haired teenager released the detective, inhaling the fresh air after being cleaned by the rain.

At that point, Misa appeared, loading her arms with shopping bags. All of them contained gifts just for Light.

"Raito! Raito! Over here!" cried misa, waving at him as she skipped to his direction. L stayed hidden under the bridge but Misa managed to spot him.

"Now what are you doing here?" asked Misa, scowling at him.

"We've met coincidentally, Misa. There's nothing to worried about", assured L.

"Misa-Misa doesn't believe you. If there is nothing happening, why is Raito's mouth bleeding?" cried Misa.

"I fall down, Misa", Light gave an excuse.

"Raito falls down? Misa knew misa shouldn't let him wandering around alone! Let misa hug Raito. It must be very painful!" said Misa. The blond girl wrapped her arms around Light. L eyed him with a gaze that screamed his envy. Light saw the gaze but ignored it or Misa would be diverted from her dreamily world. He would rather not create problems with her because she was competitive in her own way. However, he couldn't leave L wondering if he was just toying him either.

"Meet you at the headquarters later, Ryuzaki. We'll **discuss **about the case there together", said light.

"Alone, Raito-kun?" asked L.

"Alone".

L beamed a smile. Accepting the date, he walked off from them. When his turn comes, they were going to have so much fun, just them together in the silver spark of the moonlight on the Valentine's night.

THE END


End file.
